The Scar of a Changeing Journey
by Seto Atlas
Summary: Kevin keeps giving Gwen excuses each day about fixing his car and Gwen is thinking he loves his car more than her and decieds to make a choice that will send Kevin on a life changing journey to make thinnks right again.
1. The Journey Begins

The Scar of a Changing Journey

Chapter 1

The Journey Begins!

It was ten o'clock when Kevin drove Gwen and Ben home from a plumers job they had to took care of in the in an old town. "Thanks for driving us home Kevin it means a lot." Gwen said before going inside. "So want to meet me and Ben at Mr. Smoothies?"asked Gwen.

"Sorry Gwen, I gotta work on my car." Kevin said knowing it was the ninth time he gave the excuse. Gwen crossed her arms and yelled "Kevin Levin that's your ninth excuse in a row!" Kevin sighed "He didn't want to tell her the real reason he had to stay at his garage. "Gwen this time it's important." Gwen stormed out of the car and into the house slamming the door making Kevin winced when she slammed the door.

Kevin drove on not worried what shed do when she got to his garage. What he really was working on was Gwen's present for their anniversary. "She will scream when she sees what I made for her."

The next day Kevin was finishing the picture frame for Gwen. "She'll scream when she sees this." Kevin said to himself. Meanwhile Gwen was Mr. Smoothies with Ben and Julie. "I can't believe he gave the same excuse again I mean I really thought he would be your "Prince Charming." Julie said drinking her smoothy. "I know what should I do?" she asked in tears. "Break up." said Julie.

"I just can't do it Kevin is so kind but he seems to love his car more than me." said Gwen. As Kevin was coming up he heard Gwen say "Kevin is so kind but he seems to love his car more than me."Kevin sat behind a trash can listening. "I guess I should go break up with him."said Gwen

Kevin's heart sank when he heard heard her say "Break up." He then snuck away and ran before Ben gave away his position

Back at his garage Kevin layed on the grass thinking "She's not gonna break up with me she thinks I'm working on my car but she doesn't realize that I love her more than my car." He got started working on his car for the first time that day but a few minutes later Kevin heard Gwen's light footsteps. Smirking he rolled out from under his car but saw Gwen crying tears in her eyes.

"Gwen are you alright?" Kevin asked getting up. "I've come to a decision that I won't recover from." Gwen said as she sighed and said "I'm breaking up with you we're done!" Gwen was shaking as she said this. "Gwen you got this all wrong."Kevin was shocked as he said this. She couldn't break up with him he loved her. He was his world. She was the reason he was today's Kevin Levin. He grabbed her arm as she was about to leave. "Wait I have to tell you something." Gwen stopped when he grabbed his arm "I know this is another excuse Kevin, I can't look at you any more!" A tear fell down her face as she said this.

He let go of her. "Kevin this will hurt you as It's gonna hurt me. Gwen summoned up some manna. Knowing what she was gonna do he fell to his knees "I probably deserve it for all the excuses I've given you some of them were true." Kevin was on his knees still waiting for her attack. Gwen hesitated sobbing then trough the manna disc at Kevin sending him off the floor and into the air. "I'm sorry Gwen I deserve my fate." Kevin thought to himself. The next thing he knew he was was going into unconsciousness!

A/n:I wanted this to be a one shot but got me to thinking to make it into chapters as I typed this.


	2. Walk the Path to the Father

The Scar of a Changing Journey

Chapter 2

Walking the path to the father

It took Kevin a minute before opening his eyes. "Where am I?" Kevin asked himself as he looked around. All he could see was white. He looked to the ground seeing that he was siting on a cloud. "Am I dead, no Gwen would never kill me she's not a murder." he said reassuring himself. He looked around and saw a golden path. "I guess I should follow this path to whatever or wherever." He started walking but felt something heavy in his legs. Kevin then grumbled "What's waring me down?" he seemed to be trudging on the golden path.

Kevin kept trudging and thinking of Gwen. "Gwen, I hope your alright." he said to himself. When he reached the end of the path he saw someone familiar. "Okay, I really must be out of it." he said to himself confused. The face looked at him smiling. "Dad?" Kevin questioned covering his eyes from the blinding light. "Kevin It's so good to see you again!" Devin said hugging Kevin. "You grown so much." Devin took a good look at his son before saying anything.

Kevin broke the silence as he asked "Dad am I dead?" Devin shook his and said "No your unconscious which reminds me, we need to talk." Devin said pointing to the ground. Kevin sat by his dad as they talked. "So why am I here if I'm not dead?" asked Kevin.

"Well you made a huge mistake." said Devin. "I thought so." Kevin said sadly. "Cheer up Kevin you'll fix the damage you caused." Devin said making a pond appear. "How?" Kevin asked hugging his knees. "Well you could start by telling me what you see in the pond." Devin said pointing to the pond. "Please dad a pond can only show your reflection." said Kevin. "Sure but this one shows who you really are." Devin said smirking. "I knew I got that smirk somewhere." said Kevin.

Devin laughed "Your right, you didn't think you got it from your mother did you?" Kevin shrugged. "Now tell me what you see." Devin aid mentioning the pond again. Kevin looked into the pond and saw himself but in his old alien form. "No, I really don't look like this do I?" Kevin asked shocked. "No it only shows what you are inside you still look like your teenage self,now lets take a look what's going on earth at Gwen's house." Devin said changing the pond again.

When the pond showed Gwen's room Kevin saw her crying. Looking away Kevin making a grunting noise then banged on the cloud. Kevin fell to his knees and muttered sadly"I made her cry." He repeated this a few times then said "Now I can't live with myself knowing I made her cry!" Devin held his hand out in defense and said "Kevin calm down she will be alright after you go on your life changing journey." Kevin stood up and said "What?" Devin sighed and said "Kevin you can't go back to earth because your heart is broken into pieces so you must go a journey to put it back together." Kevin looked confused. "Explain." Kevin demanded.

"Well your heart has pieces that contains a single person you love for example your mother, Gwen and many more." Kevin sighed and said "So where do I start?" Kevin said smirking. Devin smiled and said "First you must go through the the cloud path that will lead you to a desert where you'll meet a friend of mine whose a cowboy then go through a swamp where you'll meet a gypsy then you will trough space where you'll meet Azmuth and lastly you will be transported here for a surprise meeting with someone very powerful." Kevin laughed and said "Some how I knew Azmuth was gonna be involved." Devin nodded then said lastly "They will all tell you who's in each heart piece and also you must give up something important but I"m not gonna tell what but good luck. Devin vanished leaving Ken to stare at Gwen still crying "Don't worry Gwen I'll be back and fix everything!" Kevin said then started walking through the cloud path.

A/N:I love how my imagination is working anyway I hope you enjoy my story chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. The Cowboy's Challenge

The Scar of a Changing Journey

Chapter 3

Meeting the cowboy challenge

Kevin was at the end of the cloud trail. "Well I guess I should be glad that it's night time in the desert." Kevin said sighing in relief. Kevin then spotted a cowboy starting a fire. "Look who finally decided to show up, Kevin Levin I presume ?" the cowboy said smirking. "You must be the cowboy my dad mentioned."said Kevin. The cowboy nodded. Kevin sat by the cowboy as they talked. "So I hear you have made a mistake." he questioned. "Yes, a huge mistake. " Kevin said sadly.

'Since when did you have that scar?"Kevin looked in the pot nearby and saw a scar on his face. How am I going to explain this to my mom when I get home?" The cowboy shrugged "I'm sure it will heal." the cowboy assured him. "My father never did explain how I'm suppose to put my heart back together." Kevin said staring at the fire. He forgot to tell you but he said Azmuth is suppose to fix it." the cowboy said pulling his sleeping bag. "Hey you never did say what your name was." Kevin pointed out. "I'm sorry I am forgetful my name is Jesse." Jesse said sitting down again. "So this girlfriend of yours what's she like?" asked Jesse. "She's like...

Kevin stopped in his sentence "I don't know how to describe her." Jesse laughed "Is she pretty?" Kevin nodded "She's beautiful, she kinda almost looks out for me."

Jesse nodded knowing what he was talking about. "She's an antadite, I don't know what I'd if I hurt her or make her cry." Jesse was sitting on his hoarse to take off the reghins and stuff a hoarse carried. "I have a challenge for you." Kevin looked shocked "What's that?" asked Kevin.

Jesse smiled and said "Make things right." Kevin nodded and said "I will." Kevin and Jesse talked again but this time about Jessie's life.

Meanwhile Gwen and Ben was walking to to Kevin's garage. "I can't believe you used your powers against Kevin." said Ben still shocked from the news "I know but I was just so mad at him now I'm worried about him." Gwen said crying. When they got there Gwen saw Kevin still past out on the floor. "Oh Kevin, I'm so sorry." Gwen said as she layed on his chest. Gwen gasped and said "He's sill breathing!" Ben saw a picture by Kevin's tool box. "Gwen look at this." Ben said picking up the note. "_Gwen I'm so sorry about everything but this is our anniversary present. I worked really hard on it. I hope you love it! Love Kevin. _"Ben, we have to get him to Galvin fast." Gwen commanded. Ben nodded and picked Kevin up.

When they got Kevin om the ship Ben sat in Kevin's seat to drive. Gwen sat by the bed they had in case any of them got hurt. "Don't worry Kevin you'll be alright." Gwen said with tears in her eyes.

When they got to Galvin they met with Azmuth. "I see you have finally come with Levin here." said Azmuth. "Wait how did you know." Ben asked mysteriously .

Azmuth explained that he could contact with Kevin's father. " He said I'm suppose to fix his heart." Azmuth explained. Gwen gasped and asked "Is he alright?" Azmuth nodded "his heart had broke in two with your attack Gwen." Gwen sobbed "Oh Kevin I'm so sorry." There was silence until Ben broke the silence "So when can you fix his heart?" Azmuth thought for a moment then said "I just got a message a minute ago saying that his meeting with me has been rearranged until after he has met with his surprised meeting with the powerful person." Ben and Gwen looked at each other quizzically then back at Azmuth "Who?" they both questioned. "Verdonna."

A/N:Surprise!


	4. The Gypsy's Fortune

The Scar of a Changing Journey

Chapter 4

The Gypsy's Fortune

Kevin was walking through the desert the next day. He thanked Jesse before he left the cowboy's camp. "One down, three more to go." Kevin said talking to himself. He stopped to take a breath "Still I can't believe Jesse said that I have to meet the surprise person before I meet Azmuth, they must have rearranged it."

Kevin then came to the end of the desert path. "I didn't even pass out, weird I guess I must be getting stronger." Kevin said as he entered the swamp. A breeze blew Kevin's hair as he entered the swamp.

He kept walking as got to swamp water. Kevin was about to walk through when a twig snapped "Whose there?" He asked. The stranger came out of the bushes "You Kevin Levin?" The stranger asked Kevin nodded. "Follow me." the stranger answered. Kevin followed the stranger as he waked through vines and tall grass.

They both came to a gypsy's wagon. "This has to be the gypsy dad said I would meet next." Kevin thought as he entered. "You must be Kevin Levin please sit." Kevin sat down then looked at the women. The women was blond with blue eyes that shined like the stars. "Kevin you have come to my wagon because I have a fortune for you." Kevin didn't looked shocked instead he gave a calm expression and said "Somehow I knew that was coming when I got here."

The gypsy women laughed and said "Kevin that always happens when you come across a gypsy." Kevin shrugged "So what's your fortune.

Meanwhile Ben and Gwen were still stunned by Azmuth's answer. "Our grandmother!" Gwen yelled shocked as the day she found out had a grandmother.

"She's just gonna talk some sense into him." said Azmuth. Ben watched Gwen as she shook her head and said "Kevin was just fine I just wanted to teach him a lesson about lying to his girlfriend." Azmuth shook his head as well and said "Gwen are sure about that, Kevin may have been "fine"but this is another journey Kevin must take to get back home and make his amends with you, It's like another challenge to a brighter tomorrow."

Ben nodded and said "He's right Gwen remember when I got the ultimatrix it took me forever to get where I am today with it." Gwen gave him an angry glare then her face softened and she said "Why do I fell like the doom one in this situation, I'm sorry Azmuth I'm just ready for Kevin to come home." Azmuth nodded and said " But when he gets home he'll have challenge to face."

Back at the gypsy wagon the gypsy was about to tell Kevin's Fortune. She moved her hands over the crystal ball and said "You will be facing a challenge that you haven't been in before." Kevin was getting tense "With who?" he asked.

The gypsy looked up from the ball and said "Your surprise powerful visiter you are gonna meet next.

A/N: You get to find out what the challenge is next chapter!


	5. The Challenging Task

The Scar of a Changing Journey

Chapter 5

The Challenging Task

Kevin wasn't surprised instead it left him more curious than ever of who the powerful person was. "Who's the person that is challenging me?" Kevin questioned. "It's not my place to tell Kevin." the gypsy said simply. "You mean they want it to be a surprise?" asked Kevin.

"I suppose so." the gypsy said leading him to the door. "Well thanks anyway." Kevin said stepping out. Later Kevin walked past vines and other insects he ran into. "Back to the cloud where I was before, I wonder who this powerful person is." Kevin sighed and said again "I guess I won't know until I get there." When he was back in the desert he saw Jesse sitting in front of the fire.

"So how did it go with the gypsy?" Jesse said turning around. Kevin shrugged then said "She says I'm gonna be challenged by the powerful person next."

Jesse nodded and asked "So can I come along with you I want to find out if you passed?" Kevin nodded and said "Why not." Jesse got off the ground and said "Lets go." The two started walking back where Kevin entered from the clouded path. "Do you think you met the person already?" Jesse asked smiling. "Don't know."

Meanwhile back at Galvin Ben and Gwen were curious about what Azmuth said. "What do you mean Kevin is gonna have a challenge?" asked Ben Azmuth sighed and said "Kevin is gonna have to face your grandmother before going back to earth." Gwen sighed then said "The first time we met grandma Kevin and Ben couldn't get a scratch on her during their chase. "She's right Azmuth grandma kept dodging jetray's lazes."said Ben. Azmuth nodded then said "Yes but might you and Kevin have improved on targeting."

Ben and Gwen nodded agreeing with Azmuth. "We must get to where Kevin is gonna have his fight to cheer him on." Gwen said sternly. Azmuth nodded "I would also like to see how he has improved over the years, very well hold on to Kevin's head and we shall be transported there." They all arrived on a cloud where Kevin and his father talked. Azmuth spotted Devin sitting waiting for Kevin also.

"Ah Devin there you are." Azmuth said walking to him. "Devin?" Both Ben and Gwen questioned. "Azmuth you finally arrived I was afraid you were gonna miss out." said Devin. "I wouldn't miss out on young Levin's fight." Azmuth answered again. Ben and Gwen then realized it was Devin Levin. Kevin and Jesse then entered the room. "Okay since when did you two arrive?" Kevin questioned smirking. "We wanted to cheer you on in your challenge." Ben said enthusiastically. There was silence between Kevin and Gwen. "Kevin I... Gwen was then cut off by the entrance by Verdona. "Alright everybody time the challenge!"

A/N :Were getting there review if you want to see the fight between Kevin and Verdona!


	6. Kevin vs Verdonda and a Happy Ending

The Scar of a Changing Journey

Chapter 6

Kevin vs. Verdona and a Happy Ending

Everyone turned their attention to Verdona. "Well Curtis time for your challenge." Verdona said getting into fighting position. "It's Kevin and I can't believe I have to fight you!" Kevin said in shock. "Yeah grandma why do you want to fight Kevin?" Ben questioned.

"I just want to make sure Kevin is ready for the future, he even might marry Gwendolyn and I want to make sure he's able to protect my granddaughter." Kevin and Gwen blushed by her remark. "Now Kevin lets see if you gotten stronger or weaker over your journey. Jesse went to stand by Devin to get out of the way. "Ready,Set and Fight!" Said Devin. Verdona punched left and right but Kevin seemed to dodge a few times. "Okay time to bring up the heat'" Verdona said smirking. She gave Kevin a very powerful punch in the gut. "Wow Scary Grandma has improved even in her scariness." Kevin grunted.

Ben laughed at Kevin's remark and said "Good one Kevin." Verona gave another powerful punch sending Kevin falling to the ground. Kevin tried to get up but couldn't. Gwen gasped worried about Kevin as always. "Well are you ready to give up?" Verdona said smirking. "Never, it can't be over yet I've come to far to give up and I'm gonna give up any time soon scary grandma!" Kevin said getting up and throwing a punch at her. Verdona try to dodge but couldn't. "Well it seems you have improved as well."

Kevin punched again before Verdona could expect it. "Your right I have improved." said Kevin. Ben was imitating Kevin's moves like he did while watching "Sumo Wrestlers." "Ben, what are you doing?" asked Jesse. "I'm watching as well as practicing." Ben remarked. Gwen face palmed and said "This is how Ben is." Jesse laughed. "It seems young Levin has the upper hand." Azmuth said impressed. Devin nodded in agreement. Kevin adsorbed a cloud and blended in. "Where are you Curtis?" Verdona asked confused. "Right here!" Kevin then grabbed her. "End of the line grandma." said Kevin.

"Indeed, this battle is over you win Kevin." Kevin let go of Verdona and the others walked up. "Good job Kevin." said Ben. Everyone else agreed. There was still silence between Kevin and Gwen. "Well Kevin your journey is over." said Jesse. "No it's not." said Kevin. "He's right, what about his heart it's not fixed yet." said Verdona. "Well if we head to Galvin we can fix that." said Azmuth. When they got to Galvin Kevin,Devin and Azmuth went inside the operating room. After the surgery was finished Devin saw that Kevin was sad. "What's the matter Kevin you did everything?" asked Devin. "Not everything I think Gwen is still upset." Kevin said laying down down. "Well I guess now is the time to apologize." Everyone else walked in "You okay Kevin?" asked Jesse. "Yeah just sore." said Kevin.

Gwen sighed and said "Kevin I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Kevin shook his then said "No Gwen it's my fault I shouldn't have lied to you I'm sorry."The two smiled at each other then gently hugged.

Devin cleared his throat and said "Now that's settled I'd like to make an announcement. They all looked at Devin. Devin continued "Due to my son's accomplishment you guys are getting a new team member Jesse."

Ben,Gwen and Kevin welcomed Jesse to the team. "So what's your power Jesse?" asked Ben. "Invisibility." Jesse said smiling. "Okay, okay lets get back home before our parents worry." said Kevin. "Yeah my mom would freak as well." Ben said as they headed to the ship back to Bellwood bringing Jesse as well.

A/N: Well this is my shortist story yet but don't worry another Ben 10 story will be up after myYu-gi-oh! Story. Please Review 


End file.
